


Q Arrives

by messygirl8907



Series: Sub Support Group [2]
Category: James Bond - All Media Types, NCIS, Stargate SG-1, Suits (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, White Collar
Genre: Dom/sub, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Support Groups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messygirl8907/pseuds/messygirl8907
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q comes to the support group on group day with James and Alec. Second story in the Sub Support Group Stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q Arrives

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love! Please leave one!

They had all gathered for their second support group session at Tony’s house. The doms had decided to go to a coffee shop not too far away to give their subs some privacy. Q had video called in again, but wasn’t working this time. A fact that everyone in the group was surprised by. Cas had shown up, showing Stiles some of his angel tricks. Stiles had eaten it up, always grateful for new knowledge. Tony opened the group up again.

“So, who knows what a 24/7 relationship is?” Clint, Daniel, and Q all raised their hands. “Clint, would you like to explain, considering you’re in one?” He nodded, getting comfortable on top of the couch.

“A 24/7 relationship is where the dom has control over the sub every day, all day for 365 days a year. They don’t have scenes; instead they just live their lives like that. That’s what Phil and I have.” Tony nodded.

“Any questions about that kind of relationship or how to bring it up if you decide you want one?” Mike spoke.

“So, Harvey doesn’t really ask to do scenes, he just kind of decides what I do and how to do it all the time. So do we have a 24/7 relationship?” Tony nodded again.

“That sounds about right. Seems like the kind of person Harvey is as well, so it makes sense.” Mike nodded. Stiles raised his hand.

“So, I’ve been thinking that I want something like that for a while. Do you think Derek would be okay with that? And how do I tell him I want that from him?”

“That is what Derek wants; I can see it in the way he acts with you. But he doesn’t want to rush you, which is why he isn’t saying anything. If you do want that, just ask him. He’ll say yes, believe me.” Stiles nodded, thankful for the advice. He was getting sick of the constant want that he had for scenes, even when he didn’t want sex. No one else had any questions, so they got to the part of the evening where they talked about themselves.

“So Q, I have a question for you.” Q nodded, looking at Stiles. “Whenever I see you interacting with anyone, you don’t seem very submissive. How does that really work?” Clint let out a snort.

“You haven’t seen him with Alec and James! I swear, I’ve never seen anyone more submissive!” Q blushed.

“Well it’s not my fault that I have to hide who I am when I’m at work, so I’m a little desperate when they are there!” Speaking of the two agents, the door opened and a masculine voice sounded from the hallway.

“Q? Are you home?” Q turned to the doorway to respond.

“Yes James, I’m in the office.” Footsteps were heard, and a man that looked exactly like the picture Q had sent them the week before entered the room. He crouched down next to Q’s chair and kissed him in his curly hair.

“Is this your support group love?” Q was blushing even harder now.

“Yes, sir. This is our second meeting this month.” James nodded.

“Since you’re all here, I was wondering if you were still having a combined meeting next week.” Tony nodded. “Well that’s good.” He turned to Q. “Would you like to go next week? Alec and I have some time off, considering how many days we’ve been out of the country getting shot at. M has already cleared you for some time off.” Q couldn’t speak for a few seconds before throwing himself on his dom in a hug.

“Thank you so much, sir!” James smiled, before reaching down to kiss Q.

“You’re welcome. Alec’s getting back today, so don’t be surprised if he comes in later. I’ll leave you to your group.” Q watched as he left before turning back to the computer screen.

“You’re really coming?!” They all sounded overjoyed, having gotten to know him without ever seeing him for real before. Q nodded, equally as happy. Stiles laughed.

“Well, I guess I’ve seen him with James now! You are right though, Clint. He is a lot more submissive than he seems at first.” Q laughed along with the rest of them.

oOoOo

The week passed quickly because they were all excited for the weekend. James and Alec had finally gotten Q on the plane by drugging him, making sure he stayed out for the flight. They had only been on one flight with Q not drugged, swearing they would never do it again. By the time they got to the hotel they were staying at, Q was awake. He was bouncing around, clearly excited for the next day. James and Alec were clearly amused, and they had agreed to take Q down once they got to their room. He was in sore need of it, having James and Alec on missions and his work. So when they arrived in the room and had unpacked, James ordered Q to strip. Q blinked, but didn’t otherwise hesitate. Alec could see him relaxing by the second. Sipping his vodka, he sat down on the couch, motioning for Q to kneel next to him.

“Good boy,” he said as Q did as he was told. James came and sat next to them, resting his hand on Q’s shoulder as he kissed Alec. He took the blindfold he had kept in his other hand and fastened it around their boy’s eyes. Q shuddered. James and Alec began slowly taking him apart, watching in satisfaction as Q easily slipped down into subspace. They kept him like that until it was time for bed, bringing him up slowly and cuddling with him until they all fell asleep.

Q woke up the next morning refreshed and happy. Once he had his caffeine, he realized how much better the day was going to get in the few hours it would take until the joined session started. James and Alec were also feeling better, having provided for their sub, and indulging in their own top space. Tony called them to make sure they had gotten there okay, and to make sure they were still going to come. Q responded positively, and James and Alec were happy that he had found a place where he could easily be himself and have friends who understood him. MI6 wasn’t exactly filled with submissives, preferring to hire people that were more dominant in nature. The drive to Tony and Gibbs’ house was filled with excitement from Q. James couldn’t keep the smile off of his face at seeing his sub’s face light up. Luckily, neither could Alec, so he wouldn’t be made fun of for it. Q quickly walked up the pathway to the house, as he couldn’t wait to see his friend’s faces for the first time. Tony swung open the door and enveloped him in a hug. Neither James nor Alec could keep their hands from twitching towards their guns, even though they knew that Tony wasn’t a threat to Q.

“Q! You look so much better in person!” Tony turned to James and Alec. “And so do you two! Your pictures do you no justice, I hope you know that.” James’ lips twitched.

“Thank you. I would say the same to you, but I would rather not get in a fight with an American government agent when we’re in the country.” Tony snorted out a laugh.

“Oh, don’t worry about that. Come in! I’ll take your coats so you can get settled. Everyone’s here, even Cas.” They all handed over their coats as they walked into the living room. Clint got to them first, having jumped off the back of his chair, doing a backflip on the way down. Mike snorted.

“Showoff.” Clint shot him a smile. Phil got up with his sub and moved to James and Alec, giving them handshakes.

“Phil.” They nodded in greeting, having met him before when his work took him to England.

“James. Alec.” The rest of the subs got up, giving Q hugs and handshakes to James and Alec. Tony came back into the room.

“Alrighty, let’s get this show on the road! Everyone except Stiles knows how this works, so he can get the hang of it by watching.” The subs got off of the couches and the furniture and knelt by their doms feet. The point of the meeting was to be able to submit in a group setting with people you trusted. It worked wonders for all of them. Q knelt between James and Alec, loving the feeling of their fingers carding through his hair. The doms made small talk until Gibbs ordered Tony to go make dinner. The rest of the subs following him, Clint crawling, as was ordered by his dom. When they got into the kitchen they began to talk to each other.

“So Q, how does it feel to be in a relationship with two other men?” Q sighed.

“We really haven’t had a problem. They love each other as much as they love me, making jealousy not a problem. I love it. I was never really satisfied before I got with them. With two people, I don’t have a problem getting out of my head. But it’s definitely not for everyone.” They began to talk about other things until dinner was ready. They set the table for the doms, and all called them in to eat. When the rest of them got in the kitchen, they were kneeling on the pillows next to the seats. The doms sat down and started eating, occasionally cutting off pieces to hand feed to their subs. Most of the doms were quiet people by nature, but even they had fun talking to people that were so alike them.

oOoOo

The dinner was successful, and everyone had a good time, content when they began to leave. Q turned to Tony as his doms were getting their coats on.

“Thank you for letting me come. I really needed this, and it helped a lot.” Tony smiled and hugged him.

“You’re always welcome here. We’ll miss you, although you’ll still be there with us in a way.” Q smiled. Tony always made him feel better. The man was surprisingly good at picking up on other’s feelings and expecting what they needed from him. James and Alec came up behind him, wrapping their arms around him.

“Thank you for taking such good care of him.” James said.

“He means the world to us.” Alec added. Tony nodded, afraid that if he spoke, it would come out watery.

“Goodnight. See you next weekend!” Q called as they left the house. Gibbs came up behind Tony, and wrapped his arms around his sub.

“You mean a lot to him too, you know.” Tony smiled as he turned to his dom.

“I love you, Jethro.” Gibbs smiled down at his sub.

“I love you too, Tony.”


End file.
